Superagentes K On!
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las tonterías de Yui meterán a las chicas en la aventura de sus vidas   Finalmente terminada, ¿no es un alivio?
1. Una equivocación de campeonato

Wazzup? Quería reírme un poco y comencé esta tontería. Espero que lo disfruten, mi primer historia no crossover.

* * *

><p>Yui estaba feliz. Dejó el despertador más temprano de lo normal y eso quería decir que podía ir a la escuela tranquilamente deteniéndose cada vez que quería; ya sea por oler flores o acariciar a cada perrito que se le cruzara en el camino. Estaba realizada y todavía tenía tiempo de sobra.<p>

-Ajajaja! Lástima que Ui todavía esté durmiendo. Se está perdiendo del mejor paseo de la historia! —entonces se fijó en el gatito que tenía enfrente.

No tendría más de cuatro meses, era color negro con ojos café rojizo.

-Oh! Kawai! Te pareces mucho a Azu-Nyan — dijo ella tomando al gatito en brazos y arrullándolo. — Me gustaría llevarte a la escuela y que conozcas a Azu-Nyan. Oh! Ya sé! Te llamaré Azu-Nyan # 3, no puede ser # 2 porque el gato de Jun-chan ya se llama Azu-Nyan # 2….

El gato estaba asustado, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a Yui y hasta le lamió la nariz con cariño haciendo que Yui le hiciera más caricias quitándole lo que le quedaba de miedo.

-Lástima que no me dejen llevarte a la escuela… te metería en mi mochila pero hoy está llena. Ah; es una lástima… Bueno! Juguemos mientras aún tenga tiempo!

Dos hombres fingían leer el periódico en una banca cercana, pero en realidad estaban vigilando a Yui poniendo atención a cada uno de sus movimientos. Uno de ellos vestía una chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros. El otro vestía un traje de oficina y ambos llevaban gafas oscuras.

-¿Crees que esa niña sea…?

-Puede que sí, puede que no. Lo que debemos hacer es esperar.

Fue entonces cuando Yui se puso a bailar con el gato.

-Es ella! Vamos!

-Pero es una niña, no estoy seguro que…

-Nadie en su sano juicio se pone a bailar con un gato a media calle. Además piensa: si es una niña, no levantará sospechas.

-Tienes razón. Es una jugada muy típica de Mr. Who. Vino temprano.

-Eso es bueno, así tendrá más tiempo para preparase.

Los hombres se levantaron y tocaron el hombro de Yui para llamar su atención.

-¿Sí?

El de la chaqueta le dio un bento.

-Asegúrate de estar sola o en el cuartel cuando lo abras. Recuerda bien que hasta el más mínimo error puede comprometer toda la misión.

-Eto… yo no los conozco…

-Exacto. Si alguien pregunta tú no nos conoces ni nosotros a ti. Buena suerte. La necesitarás.

-Recuerda bien que el destino del mundo está en tus manos.

Los hombres se fueron dejando a Yui muy confundida, pero no le dio importancia. Guardó el bento en su mochila con mucha dificultad y volvió a jugar con el gato. Al poco tiempo lo soltó.

-Gomen ne, Azu-Nyan # 3. Ya es hora de ir a la escuela. Nos vemos!

El día pasó sin novedad y a la hora del almuerzo, Yui ya se había olvidado de su extraño encuentro con los hombres de la mañana. Pero lejos de la escuela, en donde Yui estuvo jugando con el gato, una mujer de unos 32 años bailaba con otro gato. Al igual que los hombres, era extranjera. Vestía un traje de oficina y gafas oscuras. Estaba muy molesta, ya llevaba dos horas de lo mismo y la gente ya se estaba acumulando a su alrededor y la señalaba riéndose.

"_No sé quién es más incompetente"_ pensó_. "Si esos retardados que SE SUPONE debían entregarme el paquete súper secreto; o el payaso que pensó en que bailar con un gato sería la forma en que deberíamos contactarnos"._

Pasaron otros quince minutos y al final se dio por vencida; soltó al gato y se fue a la cabina telefónica más cercana.

-Aquí agente Anyone. Comuníquenme con Mr. Who.

-Al habla Mr. Who.

-Los contactos Some1 y Someone2 no se presentaron. Cabe suponer que el paquete fue interceptado por el enemigo.

-Entendido. Regrese inmediatamente al cuartel.

* * *

><p>Reviews please! Se aceptan quejas!<p> 


	2. El bento misterioso

-El primer cap no me quedó muy bien, pero eso es lo que me pasa cuando me entusiasmo y no pienso bien las cosas. Espero haberlo remediado con este cap.

Uf! espero que este fic tenga más de comedia que de acción.

* * *

><p>-Yui, ¿Me trajiste el manga que te presté? — preguntó Ritsu al terminar su té.<p>

-Oh, hái Ricchan!. Está en emi mochila.

La baterista asintió y se puso a buscar su manga en la mochila de su amiga. Fue entonces cuando encontró un bento que no era el de Yui.

-Eto… Yui, ¿y este bento?

-¿Are? No es mío. No sé cómo llegó ahí. Ah! Ya me acordé! Hoy en la mañana dos señores me lo dieron como premio por bailar con un gatito. ¿Será una especie de concurso?

-Yui senpai! No invente cosas sin sentido!

-Pero es la verdad. Y era un gatito muy lindo! Se parecía mucho a ti, Azu-Nyan.

-YUI SENPAI! — Gritaba la joven tratando de librarse del abrazo de su senpai.

-Creo que tiene algo adentro — dijo Ritsu pesándolo y luego poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Será un tesoro? — preguntó Mugi emocionada.

- Iie Mugi-chan, es un bento. Seguro lo que tiene es algo sabroso!

Las dos castañas y la rubia se disponían a abrirlo.

-Mate! No es nuestro!

- Pero se lo regalaron a Yui.

-¿Y no le parece sospechoso Ritsu-senpai? La gente no regala bentos sólo porque sí!

- Te preocupas demasiado, Azu-Nyan. Además si no nos lo comemos, se echará a perder y no es bueno desperdiciar la comida.

Mio y Azusa suspiraron. Eran tres contra dos y no había nada que hacer. Entonces las demás abrieron el bento misterioso. Quedaron boquiabiertas.

-MIS OJOS! ME DUELEN!

Lo que el bento tenía eran gruesos fajos de billetes nuevos. Mugi los contó. Cada fajo era de medio millón de yenes. No podían creerlo, tenían mucho más dinero del que hubieran visto nunca. Ni cuando vendieron la guitarra de Sawa-chan.

-Así que por eso mi mochila pesaba tanto…

-Y… Y… Yui… ¿Cómo te hiciste con tanto dinero?

-Ya les dije que fue un premio por bailar con un gatito.

-¿YA QUIERES DEJAR ESO? — le gritó Mio. — Yui, esto me huele mal. Puedes meternos en problemas.

-Demo…

-Todavía hay algo aquí — dijo Azusa revisando el bento.

-Eran nueve pares de gafas oscuras.

-Minna, mite, mite! Soy una idol!

-Watashi, mo, watashi mo!

-Ricchan se ve como el chico malo de las películas.

Las pelinegras volvieron a suspirar y se pusieron las gafas al igual que las otras tres. De todos modos no las iban a dejar en paz hasta que se las pusieran.

-Ok! Este es el nuevo look del club K-On!

-Espera Ritsu! No vamos a quedarnos con…

Nombre de la unidad: K-On –dijo de pronto una voz interrumpiendo a Mio. —Verifique por favor.

-¿Are?

-Verifiquen el nombre de su unidad.

-Eh?

-(suspiro) ¿Se llaman o no se llaman K-On?

-Hái.

-Muy, bien. Entonces…

-Chicas Sugoi! Tengo un bento que habla!

-Agentes de la unidad K-On, es verdad que el protocolo así lo manda, pero no tenemos tiempo; así que apreciaría que dejen de hablar en código secreto. No tenemos tiempo de descifrarlo. Ahora bien: tenemos una misión muy especial para ustedes, pero es de muy alto riesgo; por eso les pagaremos el doble del precio normal del mercado. Les pagaremos la otra mitad una vez completen la misión. ¿Aceptan?

-¿Si decimos que sí nos dejan quedarnos con el dinero?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces sí.

-RITSU!

Mio se disponía a pegarle cuando sintió una especie de click en la nuca. Tocó en donde lo sintió y se dio cuenta que las gafas se le habían cerrado por detrás. Y lo mismo con todas.

-Es vital que usen las Spy-Glasses las 24 horas, así podrán contactar con nosotros ( y también entre ustedes) en cualquier momento. Además están adaptadas con conexión a Internet; cámara de fotos y video; visión nocturna y rayos X. Lo lamento, pero es toda la ayuda que podemos proporcionarles. Ahora, pasaré a explicarles su misión…

* * *

><p>Some1 y Someone2 estaban sentados descansando en cuartel general del grupo terrorista W? cuando entró un hombre de unos veintiocho años, cabello negro, camisa negra muy ajustada que dejaba ver su musculatura, guantes y botas de cuero negro y por supuesto, gafas oscuras.<p>

-Profesor Valentine!

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Silencio los dos. Gracias a su error, los Omega han recuperado su paquete y a estas alturas ya habrán contactado con los mercenarios japoneses. ha tomado medidas extremas.

-¿Abortamos nuestras operaciones en Japón?

-No. Ahora yo dirijo la operación. Nada ni nadie ha podido detenerme nunca.

* * *

><p>El profesor Valentine es un villano que utilizo mucho en mis historias que no son fanfics. Es un tipo realmente peligroso, lo pues aquí para agregarle un poco de emoción a este fic. Reviews Onegai!<p> 


	3. Misión

_Muy bien, ya me había tardado mi pokito updateando esta historia (en lo que acababa con la anterior) pero he aquí la tercera parte. K-On no me pertenece pero sí los Espías Omega. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>—Primero que nada quiero sus nombres clave —dijo bento-chan.<p>

—Hái! Hái! Esta linda chica es Azu-Nyan! —dijo Yui abrazando a Azusa con toda su fuerza.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Esta chica de aquí es el Hada Despreocupada —dijo Ritsu recordando su primer concierto.

—Copiado.

—Esta otra es la Princesa Cabeza Hueca.

—Param-para-para-parara-pam —dijo Mugi imitando el sonido del teclado.

—Copiado.

—Ésta última es la Reina del Peligro.

BLAM!

—Ittei…

—Copiado.

—Espere! Ese no es mi nombre clave!

—Muy tarde.

BLAM! (Sí; otra vez)

—Me falta uno.

—Oh! Yo soy la Hermosa Idol que derrama felicidad a donde quiera que vaya.

—Es el Monstruo del flequillo! —dijo Yui emocionada.

—Copiado. Muy bien; por mi parte soy la agente especial 0012 de la División Omega. Somos los encargados de encargarnos de los supervillanos que aterrorizan nuestro país (por motivos de seguridad no podemos revelarlo). Los hemos contactado porque el supervillano más peligroso de nuestro país está en Japón.

—¿Pero Japón no tiene una División o lo que sea que combata supervillanos?

—Baka Rits… eto… Monstruo del Flequillo. Es obvio que no…

—Todos los países del mundo tienen, Reina Peligrosa-san. Pero es gracias a espías como nosotros el público no sabe nada; ni de los supervillanos ni de los espías. ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Pareciera que no son súper espías mercenarios sino niñas normales y corrientes.

Mio quería decir algo pero Mugi le tapó la boca. Y Yui hacía otro tanto con Azusa. Todo esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Una vez silenciadas las pelinegras, Ritsu decidió jugar un poco con el bento.

—Gomen ne, Bento-chan. Pero nosotras no podemos revelarle a nadie cuánto sabemos en realidad. Alto secreto es el lema de las superagentes K-On! Además, no respondiste a mi pregunta. ¿Que Japón no tiene sus propios superagentes para encargarse de su villano?

—Si Japón atrapa a Mr. Who, él será procesado en Japón. Su misión es atraparlo y entregárnoslo a nosotros los Omega. nos debe demasiadas.

—¿Who? ¿Dare? Ricchan! Vamos a pelear contra Kate Moon!

—Yu… Hada-san, en primer lugar es Keith, no Kate y en segundo lugar él es un baterista, no un supervillano.

—(Suspiro) Volviendo a lo principal… lo que hace a tan peligroso es su mano derecha, el Profesor William B. Valentine. Él era nuestro mejor científico, pero por alguna extraña razón decidió unir fuerzas con la mayor molestia de los Omega. Él ha inventado una gran parte de nuestros aparatos y desgraciadamente el equipo de ahora cuenta con las versiones más modernas de esos aparatos. Entre otras cosas, esas gafas que les regalamos.

—¿Entonces?

—Esperemos que sus propias armas sean más eficientes que las nuestras para derrotar al grupo terrorista W? Ahora: ¿quién es el oficial al mando?

—La presidenta, ¿verdad Monstruo del Flequillo?

—Tienes razón Reina Peligrosa-san. Nuestra presidenta es Hada-san! Sin ella no tendríamos tanto dinero ni estas preciosas gafas ni…

—Ni nuestro bento mágico Monstruo-chan!

—Miren, ya! La cosa es que ya conocen su misión y espero que cumplan. El destino del mundo está en sus manos, superagentes K-On!

La joven desconectó el comunicador. Era una muchacha de unos veintisiete años, cabello castaño, pantalón negro y una blusa blanca escotada. Todo a juego con sus Spy-Glasses. La agente Omega 0012 suspiró. En todos sus años de experiencia como espía, nunca la habían hecho dudar si lo que estaba escuchando era código secreto o puras tonterías. "Necesito un café", pensó.

* * *

><p>Los nombres clave de las chicas... Princesa Cabeza Hueca, Hada Despreocupada, Reina Peligrosa se los inventó Ritsu en su primer concierto. Tan sólo revisen el cap 7 de la primera temporada. Azu-Nyan es Azu-Nyan... realmente hace falta ser mula para no saber de donde salió eso. El de Ritsu, se lo dice Yui cuando estaban en Kyoto (sólo en el manga). Ve ps... Hasta otro cap. Se aprecian más reviews<p> 


	4. Operación: Escape

_Me gustaría hacer caps más largos, pero si me tardo una eternidad updateando cortitos, largos no digamos. Ejoy! y los que me dejan Reviews, arigatou, la verdad este es el más popular de mis fics. Me alegro mucho..._

* * *

><p>Valentine estaba rodeado de varios hombres. El profesor era muy buen peleador, pero sabía que todos esos tipos eran ex-yakuza y a lo mucho podría contra tres. Los mercenarios cerraron el círculo para evitar cualquier escape posible. Entonces Valentine hizo un gesto pidiendo paz y dejó caer un fajo de billetes al suelo.<p>

—Sólo vine por una pequeña información; luego me largo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber si los Omega los contrató, sí o no.

—Nos contactaron, pero al final nunca recibimos el dinero. Seguramente se decidieron por otro grupo mercenario.

El profesor asintió y chasqueó los dedos. De inmediato apareció la agente Anyone con una gran bolsa de dinero.

—Y yo creía que a los W? les gustaba hacer su propio trabajo sucio.

—Estamos demasiado ocupados. Lo que queremos que hagan es descubrir con quién contactó la Organización Omega y llamarme de inmediato. Les dejo mi tarjeta —dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la bolsa.

Los mercenarios asintieron y observaron cómo los extranjeros se iban a otra parte.

—Sólo por curiosidad, profesor… ¿Qué haremos cuando sepamos quiénes son los enemigos?

—Los hacemos pedazos, comenzando por la chica que tuvo la osadía de arrebatarnos el paquete.

* * *

><p>—LAS FELICITO! AHORA ESTAMOS HASTA EL CUELLO DE PROBLEMAS Y TODO POR SU CULPA!<p>

—Demo Mio-chan…

—NADA DE MIO-CHAN! AHORA BIEN…

—Mio, cálmate un poco.

—¿QUE ME CALME? ESCÚCHAME BIEN TAINAKA RITSU…

—Mio, presta atención a tus gafas. Detecto a un sospechoso dirigiéndose al salón del club. Creo que no quiere que lo descubramos.

—¿Qué hacemos, capitán?

—Hada-san, recuerda que ahora tú eres el capitán.

—Eh? Hái! Minna, posiciones de combate! —dijo Yui tomando una pose de karate que había visto en una película. Mugi y Ritsu la imitaron, Azusa suspiró y Mio fue a abrirle la puerta a… Sawa-chan.

—Sensei...

—¿Are? Mio-chan, supiste que venía para acá —dijo la sensei haciendo un puchero. —Mi sorpresita está arruinada.

—Mio sólo abrió la puerta, Sawa-chan. Ya sabíamos que venía para acá.

—¿Y cómo es posible?

—Esque ahora somos las superagentes K-On! —dijo Yui muy contenta y volviendo a su pose de karate —maestras del espionaje. Nada ni nadie podrá sorprendernos jamás.

La sensei las miró fijamente por unos momentos y luego puso "esa" mirada que Mio temía tanto.

—Las gafas son un toque genial, pero si van a jugar a los espías tienen que hacerlo bien. ¡Ya vengo!

La sensei desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos haciendo que todas menos Mio soltaran una risita nerviosa. Pero Mio estaba muy concentrada mirando al vacío.

—¿Qué haces Mio-chan?

—Pruebo el poder de las gafas. Me conecto a la red de la escuela… ¡listo! Ahora sólo tengo que abrir un enlace con las cámaras de seguridad… ¡listo! Continuaremos la discusión otro día. Tengo que irme antes que la sensei me obligue a vestir como una "Chica Bond".

—Sawa-chan no va a dejarte escapar.

—Por eso hice la conexión a las cámaras de seguridad. Lo único que tengo que hacer es no pasar por los pasillos donde Sawa-chan esté rondando —dijo la pelinegra mientras salía del salón del Club. Las demás se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Ritsu soltó una risita y tomó un sorbo de té.

—¿Ritsu-senpai?

—Bueno; si Mio logra escapar de la locura de Sawa-chan, les aseguro que el tal Mr. Who no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Ahora, Valentine es un peleador muy experimentado y es todo un sociópata. Las Spy-Glasses se controlan a través del pensamiento (x si alguien tenía curiosidad) Bueno; hasta otro cap. No olviden mis reviews!<p> 


	5. Anyone can ruin my date!

_Bien, he aquí el cap 5; lo considero una especie de experimento. Este fic está medio difícil de hacer peo ni modo! ENjoy!_

_K-On no es mío, sí los espías Omega._

* * *

><p>Por suerte para Azusa, al otro día era sábado. La tarde anterior había sido tan rara, que se había quedado despierta hasta las dos de la mañana digiriendo todo lo que pasó en el salón del club. "Al menos la sensei perdió los deseos de vestirnos cuando se dio cuenta que Mio-senpai se le escapó", pensó Azusa con una sonrisa. "Hmmmm, ¿Qué hora será?"<p>

Para sorpresa de la pelinegra, sus gafas le dieron la hora: las 10:25.

"Ya veo; es mejor que me levante. No quiero llegar tarde a mi… a mi cita. Ey! Ahora que lo pienso… ¿será que Yui ya se levantó?" Y una vez más las gafas probaron su eficiencia ante la sorprendida pelinegra, conectándose con las de Yui…

—YUI SENPAI!

—Mmmmmhhh… Azu-Nyan? ¿Ui te dejó entrar?

—Te hablo por las gafas _("Por Dios, no puedo creer lo que dije")._ Levántate de una vez, se supone que debemos vernos dentro de una hora .

—Hái, hái…

* * *

><p>—Pero que impaciente eres, Azu-Nyan! Casi no pude desayunar en paz.<p>

En vez de responderle, Azusa tomó de la mano a Yui y comenzaron a pasear por el parque. No llevaban ni dos meses como pareja y la más joven ya había aprendido qué hacer en caso que Yui se molestara con ella.

—Ne, ne Azu-Nyan… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Te pusiste esa ropa interior tan sexy sólo por mí?

—Y… Y… YYY… YUI SENPAI! —gritó Azusa tapándose como podía —Nnn… no uses las gafas para verme….

La castaña sonrió y le dio a su novia un fugaz beso.

—A mano.

Azusa iba a decir algo, pero comenzó a reírse y pronto se le unió Yui. Las dos la estaban pasando de maravilla.

—¿Saben? Por eso no le dan de estas a cualquiera.

Las chicas se voltearon. Detrás de ellas estaba una joven pelirroja de no más de veintiséis años, extranjera con un rostro sereno y al mismo tiempo amenazador. Pero lo más importante: tenía puestas Spy-Glasses. Las chicas estaban paralizadas, Azusa por miedo; Yui por pura curiosidad.

—Sugoi! ¿Cómo se las arregló para tener el cabello tan suave y brillante? ¿Usa un producto especial o es al natural como Mugi-chan?

—Oh… ponte un poco de huevo crudo cada dos días antes de lavarte el cabello y… OYE! ESE NO ES EL ASUNTO QUE QUIERO TRATAR CON USTEDES!

—Hái, hái. Oiga… usted también tiene una cita, ¿verdad?

—Ah? Sí… ¿cómo lo sabes?

—También usted está usando ropa interior sexy. Parece que hoy es el día perfecto para tener una cita, ¿no cree?

La espía se sonrojó como nunca en su vida. Aún con todos sus años trabajando para los terroristas W?, Anyone no estaba preparada para responder a cosa semejante. Como espía sabía que los enemigos siempre tratarían de confundirla usando extraños jueguitos mentales, pero esta chica con cara de tonta fue la primera en lograrlo.

—¿Ropa interior? ¿Ropa interior? PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ALGUIEN DE TU EDAD NO DEBERÍA ESTAR USANDO PANTIS COMO ESAS, POR DIOS!

Mucha gente se volteó a verlas al escuchar el grito de la furiosa y avergonzada espía. Ahí fue donde Azusa tuvo una gran idea para huir.

—Oh! POLICÍA, ESTA LOCA ESTÁ ACOSANDO A UNAS MENORES!

—Eh?

El grito de Azusa logró que una multitud de civiles y varios policías fueran a la escena del "crimen" separándola de las otras dos chicas.

Por su parte Yui y Azusa aprovecharon la confusión para escaparse de la vista de la espía, que en ese momento estaba muy ocupada declarándose inocente mientras dos oficiales la metían a una patrulla.

—Jo! Yui-senpai, eso fue peligro. La verdad no sé cómo se les ocurrió a ti y a Ritsu-sempai aceptando la misión de esa caja de bento.

—Demo Bento-chan dijo que salváramos al mundo…

—Tal vez, pero ella cree que somos espías entrenadas para este tipo de misiones…

Por su parte Anyone pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en una celda de prisión suspirando y sintiéndose exasperada. Había perdido la oportunidad de almorzar junto a un joven muy guapo que conoció unas semanas atrás cuando comenzaron las operaciones en Japón. Finalmente escuchó la voz del profesor Valentine a través de las Spy-glasses.

—Brillante, Anyone. Gracias a ti, perdimos la oportunidad de interrogar a esas dos.

—Lo lamento mucho profesor Valentine… le juro que no volverá a suceder.

—Bien, al menos sabemos cómo lucen dos de sus agentes. Sal de ahí ahora mismo. Nos vemos en el cuartel.

Anyone se quitó su anillo de graduación y lo lanzó contra las rejas causando una gran explosión. Varios guardias salieron a detenerla, pero ella era una peleadora muy experimentada y en cuestión de segundos ya había neutralizado y desarmado y todos.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, no tenemos opción —dijo Ritsu resignaba mientras tomaba más patatas fritas. —Ella es su única alternativa.<p>

—¿No es algo extremo?

—Ricchan tiene razón Mio-chan. Yamanaka-sensei es la única con la capacidad suficiente para disfrazar a estas chicas lo suficiente para incluso engañar a espías experimentados.

—Lo que temo es que también nos toque a nosotras.

—Daijobu Mio, mientras no nos descubran, no tenemos que usar el recurso final.

Yui estaba emocionada, pero Azusa se moría de los nervios. El problema era que su senpai tenía razón. La loca de la sensei era su única esperanza para despistar a los espías.

—¿Qué te pasa, Azusa-chan?

—Nada… _"Es sólo que se nos arruinó la cita"_

* * *

><p>Bueno; es la primera vez que escribo yuri, así que espero que me haya quedado bien. Si no, x fa me dicen q corregir porque para eso están los fics, para mejorar cómo escribe uno. X su parte también le quise poner un toque de ecchi. Espero q m haya quedado bien y si no igual... espero corregirlo. Bien, Reviews onegai!<p> 


	6. No estamos jugando

_Hoy me enfoqué más en la trama que en las bromas, pero no problem. Voy a solucionarlo en el próximo cap. Espero que lo disfruten, ya ksi termino_

* * *

><p>La sensei contempló su obra después de largas horas de trabajo y sonrió. Azusa llevaba el cabello un poco más corto de lo normal y en vez de sus características coletas, llevaba una cola de caballo. Su peinado recordaba mucho al de Ui, pero el de Azusa era un poco más largo. Además le habían pintado mechas rubias y celestes que le daban un aire rebelde junto con los piercings falsos que tenía en la nariz y el ombligo. Su blusa era bastante escotada y tenía escrito con grandes letras rojas que aparentaban sangre: DEATH DEVIL. El conjunto seguía con una falda estéticamente desgarrada con medias negras adornadas al estilo gótico y botas de motociclista. Para finalizar, tenía el antebrazo del lado derecho cubierto con pulseras de cuero adornadas con filosas púas. Sawa-chan quiso agregar una cadena co un crucifijo al revés, pero el desmayo de Mio lo dijo todo.<p>

Yui también se sometió a un corte de cabello, dejándolo tan corto como el de un chico y se lo habían pintado de un castaño mucho más oscuro. Le removieron sus horquillas y las sustituyeron por una gorra deportiva; disimularon sus pechos con una faja y le colocaron una playera deportiva junto con unos shorts y tenis a juego. El toque final se lo daban un cronómetro para carreras y muñequeras especiales para correr.

Toda la ropa, menos la blusa de DEATH DEVIL, fue patrocinada por los Omega y su bento misterioso.

—Arigato, minna. Realmente me sorprendieron cuando me pidieron un cambio de look. ¿Alguna de ustedes también quiere un cambio?

—Tal vez en el futuro, Sawa-chan —respondió Ritsu (que todavía estaba tratando de despertar a Mio). _"Tal vez en el futuro..."_

Cuando por fin salieron del apartamento, ya había anochecido. Caminaban tranquilas, seguras que ahora los espías no volverían a molestarlas.

—Menos mal que no hizo preguntas…

—Ya conoces a la sensei. Si le pides un cambio de look, las razones quedan de lado.

—¿Y si nos vamos a comer?

—Por una vez te haré caso, su transformación duró tanto que no pudimos almorzar.

Las chicas fueron a un local de comida japonesa que les quedaba camino a la estación y pasaron una tarde sin novedades. Al final se fueron a sus respectivas casas (menos Azusa que pensaba pasar la noche con Yui). A la mañana siguiente, Mugi fue despertada muy suavemente por una de sus maids.

—Ojuo-sama, disculpe que interrumpa su sueño, pero su padre me mandó a pedirle prestado su juego de té inglés.

—Mmmh… —respondió la joven frotándose los ojos (o eso trató, pero recordó que tenía puestas unas gafas cerradas por detrás) —¿No puede usar otro?

—Dice que es para un cliente muy importante que viene de visita esta tarde. Pero que no se preocupe, que será sólo por unas horas y se lo devolverá intacto.

—Hái. Sachiko, por favor dile a Padre que el juego está en la escuela y que iré a traerlo cuando esté lista.

La maid hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación. Mugi se estiró y miró la hora. Eran las 9:45. A eso de las once y diez ya estaba lista. Salió de su casa en uno de los autos con chofer de su padre, esperando llegar a la escuela lo más pronto posible. Entró muy tranquila y pasó por la sala de maestros donde estaba Sawa-chan y, para sorpresa de Mugi, su amiga Norimi.

—Sawako-sensei, Norimi-san, que gusto verlas por aquí.

—Ey, hola ¿del club de música ligera, verdad?

—Hái, ¿qué hace usted por aquí, Norimi-san?

—Ah, Sawako y yo vamos a una fiesta de varios excompañeros, pero necesita algo que dejó olvidado aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae por la escuela en un domingo?

—Nada, sólo vine por el juego de té que mantengo aquí y me voy a mi casa. Será rápido.

—Kotubuki-san, le encargo que lo deje todo en orden cuando salga.

—Hái, no se preocupe sensei —dijo Mugi diciendo adiós con la mano mientras se iba al salón del club.

Norimi le devolvió el saludo.

—El toque de las gafas te queda muy bien!

Mugi sonrió. Cuando llegó al salón, tomó su juego de té y pensaba irse cuando notó que le faltaba una taza. Dejó el juego sobre la banca donde siempre ponían sus cosas y se puso a buscar la taza faltante. Entonces escuchó la voz de Sawa-chan.

—Oiga! No tiene derecho a entrar aquí si no una estudiante o parte del personal, ¿me está escuchand….

Lo que siguió fue el sonido del cuerpo de Sawa-chan cayendo al suelo. Mugi, asustada, tomó el juego de té y se escondió en el depósito. _"Menos mal que tengo la costumbre de cerrar la puerta"_ pensó.

El hombre abrió la puerta del salón de una patada.

—¿Segura que es aquí?

—Sí. Los mercenarios rastrearon la conversación de los Omega y estos otros mercenarios hasta este lugar.

—No parece un cuartel secreto, más bien es una…

—…escuela preparatoria común y corriente. Profesor, ¿no creerá que…?

Valentine no dijo nada, sólo se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de aguantar la risa, pero falló.

—Profesor…

—¿No dijiste que esas chicas usaron extraños trucos mentales para desorientarte?

—O eran trucos muy avanzados o…

—O puras tonterías. Lo que veo es que ese par de ineptos confundieron a un espía experimentado con una chica muy, muy, pero muy tonta.

—Pero puede que esto no se más que una fachada.

—Por lo que mañana mismo vendremos aquí junto con todo el equipo y capturaremos a todas las que tengan puestas unas gafas oscuras. Ahí veremos si son o no espías.

Anyone asintió y salió detrás de su jefe.

Mugi esperó a que se fueran y salió del almacén blanca como el papel. Por fin entendió que no era ningún juego.

Mientras Norimi, que esperaba a que Sawako saliera, se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando vio cómo los dos terroristas salían de la escuela. Muy despacio hizo clic en un pequeño botón de sus aretes.

—Aquí agente Nori-Nori del servicio secreto japonés. Acabo de ver a dos de los más buscados salir de la preparatoria femenina Sakurakao. Espero instrucciones.

* * *

><p>En el próximo cap, la gran batalla. No sufran, q a las chicas no va a pasarles nada malo. Gracias x leerme y esperon algún review!<p> 


	7. No subestimes al enemigo

_Hola a todos, me emocioné tanto con el capítulo que subí ayer, que en menos de lo que pensaba, subí uno nuevo. Este tiene muchas más bromas que el anterior, pues quiero que este fic sea una comedia más que una cosa de acción. Enjoy y recuerden que K-On! no es mío, pero sí los espías Omega._

* * *

><p>Era un nuevo día en la preparatoria Sakurakao y las chicas sabían que los "malos" iban a ir por ellas; y por eso tenían que estar listas.<p>

—Onee-chan, es demasiado temprano —se quejó Ui.

—Ui, por hoy no seré tu Onee-chan; sino tu superior. Soy la superagente Hada Despreocupada; líder de las superagentes K-On!

Ui se molestó.

—Onee-chan, si me hiciste despertarme tan temprano sólo para jugar…

—Yui… la verdad es que eres muy molesta cuando te lo propones —se quejó Nodoka frotándose los ojos, que se le cerraban del sueño.

—A mí me prometieron dulces… —añadió Sawako sensei con un bostezo.

—Yui-senpai… ¿ya nos puede explicar por qué nos trajo a mi novia y a mí a la escuela tan temprano? —preguntó Jun abrazando a Ui.

Las chicas del club se miraron y les acercaron el bento lleno de gafas oscuras.

—Lamentamos el tener que meterlas en esto, pero necesitamos su ayuda con urgencia. Las gafas son una gran ayuda si las quieren, pero pueden meterse en problemas por el sólo hecho de usarlas…

—¿Y por qué no se las quitan? —dijo Nodoka interrumpiendo a Ritsu y quitándose sus gafas para probarse unas Spy-Glasses —No se las han quitado en toda la semana y…

Se calló cuando sintió un clic en la nuca. ¡También a ella se le habían cerrado!

—Gomen Nodoka-chan! No me diste tiempo a advertirte. Ahora los supervillanos irán tras de ti también!

—Yui… ¿qué rayos está pasando?

—Nos deben una buena explicación. ¿No tendrá que ver con el misterioso cambio de look que les hice ayer?

Las chicas se miraron y contaron su historia. Era increíble, pero ahí estaban esas famosas gafas oscuras que eran prueba suficiente junto con la enorme cantidad de dinero.

—Ma… Manabe-senpai, to… todo es un chiste, ¿no?

—Me gustaría decir que sí Suzuki-san, pero no dudo del poder de estas gafas… ahora mismo estoy probando la visión nocturna.

—Además yo recuerdo muy bien al hombre de negro y a su acompañante. El hombre era muy apuesto, pero daba miedo verlo. Recuerdo que hizo algo y me dejó inconciente…

—Onee-chan, yo te ayudo —dijo Ui poniéndose unas Spy-Glasses.

—Si Ui entra, yo entro —añadió Jun mientras imitaba a su novia.

—Perfecto, ya que todas van y esto se mira divertido…

—Sensei Dame! Lo lamento, pero para que mi plan funcione, usted no debe ponerse una de estas, pero es muy necesario que nos ayude.

La sensei hizo un puchero; pero de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Muy bien, si no quieren darme una de estas no voy a insistir, pero usarán el vestuario que yo diga.

Las chicas asintieron muy a su pesar, menos Yui y Mugi que les daba igual.

—Bien, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer…

* * *

><p>Eran las diez de la mañana, a principios del tercer período. Los agentes Some1, Someone2 liderados por Anyone y el Profesor Valentine.<p>

—Sepárense. Some1, tú en el primer piso; Someone2, ve al segundo piso; Anyone, encárgate del tercero. Yo me voy al salón de ayer.

Los agentes asintieron y se dispersaron. Valentine se acercó muy tranquilamente al salón del club y abrió la puerta. Ahí lo esperaba Mugi con un bikini dorado mientras bebía una taza de té.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Goldfinger?

Como respuesta, la rubia le arrojó su té a la cara y salió corriendo. Las gafas del villano soltaron chispas y tuvo que tirarlas.

—¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO CUESTAN ESTAS? —gritó mientras salía corriendo detrás de Mugi.

Los demás agentes de W? también tenían sus problemas. Pronto se escuchó la voz de Nodoka por el altavoz.

—Atención, tendremos una presentación especial de las chicas del club de música ligera. Para todas las que quieran, favor dirigirse al auditorio.

Pronto se vieron atrapados entre una avalancha de alumnas bloqueándoles el paso. Entonces Anyone reparó en una de ellas tenía puestas unas gafas oscuras. Iba a capturarla, pero a su lado pasó otra chica con gafas oscuras, y otra; y otra; y otra… CASI TODAS TENÍAN PUESTAS UNAS GAFAS OSCURAS!

La espía se hizo camino como pudo entre tantas adolescentes y se encontró con un muchacho de cabello castaño con un traje formal gris oscuro con una corbatita de moño negra. El joven andaba repartiendo gafas oscuras.

Yui y Anyone se miraron por un momento, cuando sonó un teléfono.

—Contesta y que no se te ocurra decir nada de este asunto —ordenó la espía.

Yui asintió muy despacio y comenzó a quitarse el zapato y se lo puso en el oído.

—¿Moshi-moshi?... Es para usted —dijo acercándole el zapato a Anyone.

—¿Diga? —dijo la mujer un poco atontada.

—Somos del servicio secreto de Japón pfffsssfsfsdf…. —"¿Acaso está tratando de aguantar la risa?", pensó Anyone —como le decía… pssfssss. Gomen Ui, habla tú, yo no me aguanto las ganas de reír.

La mujer apretó su puño comenzando a enojarse de veras.

—¿Moshi-moshi? Lamento lo de Jun-chan… le decía que somos del servicio secreto y…

—Ambas sabemos que la idiota de tu amiga arruinó la broma. Mira, ya sé que no son más que unas niñas jugando a fastidiar a los adultos y…

Se cortó atónita al ver a una joven con un bikini dorado pasar frente a ella a toda velocidad.

—… les decía que dejen de provocar a sus mayores y…

Valentine, que iba en persecución de Mugi, se paró en seco al ver a su agente hablar por un zapato.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estas niñas me están hablando a través de este extraño juguete. O es eso o es un verdadero aparato espía.

El profesor le arrebató el zapato a su subalterna y se puso en el oído.

—Al habla el profesor William B. Valentine, segundo al mando del grupo terrorista W? Ni ustedes ni yo queremos que alguien salga lastimado, así que entréguense por las buenas y yo no les haré nada.

Como respuesta, sólo pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Jun haciéndolo caer en la cuenta que las chicas estaban en un salón frente a ellos. Entonces, muy despacio metió la mano al zapato y sacó… el celular de Yui.

Al ver el celular, lo arrojó con violencia al suelo y abrió violentamente la puerta del salón donde estaban escondidas Jun y Ui. Las chicas vestían una especie de uniforme de cuerpo completo. El de Ui era color amarillo y el de Jun rojo.

—No voy a dejar que unas niñas me ridiculicen, así que… ¿qué les parece si les enseño a respetar a sus mayores?

Anyone quiso meter a Yui junto con las demás, pero cayó en la cuenta que había desaparecido.

—Grrrrrr! Se me escapó!

—PUES VE POR ELLA, INEPTA! TENEMOS QUE ESTAR EN AKIHABARA EN DOS HORAS Y HAY QUE DARSE PRISA!

Valentine se acercó amenazante a las dos chicas, pero tropezó con un hilo estratégicamente puesto para hacerlo caer. Ui y Jun aprovecharon y salieron corriendo, pasando sobre el espía, cada vez más furioso.

—No me dejaré vencer por niñas, no me dejaré vencer por niñas…

Se levantó, suspiró y se puso unas Spy-Glasses de repuesto.

—No se dejen provocar. Nuestro error fue subestimarlas.

Mientras Some1 y Someone2 se habían juntado, pues no habían encontrado nada en sus respectivos pisos. Aceleraron un poco el paso y resbalaron cayendo al suelo. Pronto el armario de escobas se abrió y Mio, vestida con el mismo estilo que Ui y Jun pero en color verde, les puso a cada uno un balde de sombrero y Ritsu improvisó un solo de batería antes de correr al auditorio. Ritsu iba vestida con un traje azul y una corbata al estilo inglés.

—Aquí Valentine. Abandonen la persecución y reúnanse en la entrada. Creo que se dirigen al auditorio. Ahí las atraparemos.

Los espías hicieron como les ordenaba su jefe y entraron al auditorio. Ahí las chicas, con la actuación especial de Ui y Jun, estaban tocando Fuwa-fuwa Time.

En cuanto entraron, Nodoka los iluminó con los reflectores.

—Muy inteligente, pues saben que no las podemos capturar en público. Desgraciadamente es inútil —dijo tranquilamente el profesor mientras se ponía una máscara de gas y lanzaba una especie de granadas de gas al público. Los otros lo imitaron.

En menos de un minuto, todas las alumnas menos el club de música y sus colaboradoras estaban dormidas.

—Se acabó.

—Sí, se acabó para ustedes W?

Los espías se voltearon. Un grupo de personas, encabezadas por la ex-integrante del club, Norimi, les apuntaban con sus armas.

—Servicio secreto japonés. William B. Valentine y compañía, están arrestados por terrorismo internacional y estadía ilegal en Japón. Tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio.

* * *

><p>Bueno; espero que les haya gustado. Ya casi acaba el fic. Como habrán notado, me encantan los espías e hice referencia a mis favoritos. Nos leemos al rato!<p> 


	8. MrWho aparece!

Eh! Casi se me olvida que tenía esta historia pendiente; bueno enjoy! Este cap es preliminar a la batalla final, así que espero que lo disfruten. Una vez más K-On! no es mío, pero sí los Espías Omega.

* * *

><p>Valentine pensó un poco en su situación. No había más de diez espías, pero estaba seguro que afuera habrían más esperándole. Era una situación muy difícil para un espía promedio, pero él no era un espía promedio.<p>

—Pon las manos en alto, Valentine.

El profesor hizo lo que le pedía, pero a su señal, él y Anyone desarmaron y noquearon a los enemigos que tenían a sus lados. Norimi disparó, pero falló. Entonces Valentine la golpeó dejándola inconsciente. Los demás espías también trataron de detener a los terroristas, pero era imposible. Era obvio que los W? eran mucho mejores en combate.

—Eso pasa cuando mandas niños a misiones para mayores. —Miró a las chicas.— Por suerte para ustedes, esta tontería me retrasó bastante. Con su permiso, me retiro. Vámonos, Anyone.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntaron los Someone.

—Vigílenlas. decidirá qué hacer con ellas.

—Hái!

Norimi despertó muy adolorida. No pensó que el profesor fuera tan buen peleador. Iba a decir algo, pero se fijó que los Anyone estaban ayudando a su unidad.

—Oigan ustedes dos, ¿qué creen que hacen?

—Lo mejor que podemos. Somos los agentes Omega006 y Omega009. Nos enviaron a Japón para infiltrarnos en W? y asegurarnos que el paquete llegara con los mercenarios, pero metimos la pata —dijo señalando a las chicas.

—¿Saben que entrar a nuestro país sin permiso y lo peor, tratar de aprehender terroristas internacionales en nuestro territorio puede terminar en guerra?

—Lo siento agente, pero nos debe demasiadas. Además él nació en nuestro país y es nuestro derecho procesarlo ahí.

—Ya veremos, lo importante ahora es capturarlo. ¿Tienen una idea de a dónde fue?

—Parece que se encontrará con nosotros en un parque natural del centro y falta muy poco, así que debemos darnos prisa.

Norimi asintió y recogió su arma.

—Ano… —dijo Jun tratando de decir algo.

—Ustedes mejor se van a sus casas. Más tarde nos ocuparemos de las Spy-Glasses; pero de momento, dejen a los adultos trabajar. —dijo Omega009 (Someone2). Dicho esto, fue tras los otros espías que se le adelantaron.

Finalmente las chicas se quedaron solas en el auditorio, sin contar con todas las alumnas desmayadas gracias al gas nervioso del profesor.

—¿Y qué querías decirles, Jun-chan?

—Que yo había escuchado a esos tipos decir que querían ir a Akihabara y por eso tenían que darse prisa. Pero creo que oí mal porque ellos ,que eran los falsos Nakama de los malos, dijeron que el reencuentro sería en el parque natural del centro y…

—O tal vez Jun-chan tiene razón! —gritó Yui emocionada. —Piensen, tal vez el jefe de ellos no confiaba mucho en los otros y por eso les dio una pista falsa y la de Jun-chan es la verdadera.

—Yui…

—Minna, piénsenlo un poco. Si en verdad el villano es un supervillano, eso quiere decir que tendrá un traje fabuloso. Y si lleva un traje fabuloso, llamaría mucho la atención en todas partes menos en Akihabara y…

—Yui, no sigas….

—De hecho; tiene algo de sentido.

Silencio.

—Muy bien, está decidido. Yo, la superagente Hada Despreocupada, líder de las Superagentes K-On! declaro que iremos para Akihabara y venceremos al supervillano.

—Yui…

—Déjalo así, Mio. Además no creo que tenga razón y lo único que vamos a perder es tiempo. Y como hoy no nos dejaron tareas por tanta tontería, creo que tenemos de sobra.

—¿Aprovechamos para pasarnos por algún Maid Café? —preguntó Mugi.

* * *

><p>Valentine esperaba impaciente en el Maid Café junto con Anyone. Le molestaba bastante el hecho de haber hecho el ridículo ante unas chiquillas jugando a los espías y estaba seguro de que a su jefe no le iba a hacer ni pizca de gracia. Las chicas iban a entrar a ese mismo local, pero vieron desde afuera a su enemigo.<p>

—Maldición, Yui tiene futuro en esto de ser espía —se quejó Mio, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Yui estuviera equivocada. Por su parte la castaña estaba muy orgullosa.

Entonces se fijaron que entraba un hombre al café. Era alto, rubio y parecía ser muy joven. Tenía una gran capa negra, una armadura del mismo color y una máscara que sólo dejaba ver la parte superior de su cabeza. Yui también tenía razón en eso, ese tipo llamaría la atención en todas partes menos ahí.

—Valentine…

—, es un placer verte.

—Ahórrate los saludos, Billy. Necesito saber por qué no han avanzado con el plan.

—Precisamente de eso quería hablarte viejo amigo; los topos que nos han metido los Omega resultaron ser unos idiotas de primera, justo como usted pensaba, pero por eso nos metieron en un problema bastante grave.

* * *

><p><em>Valentine y son los mejores amigos, no tanto jefe y empleado; o maestro y estudiante. De cualquier manera, espero updatear pronto para así concluir esta aventura. Entonces, les encargo algún Review<em>


	9. La derrota de W?

Bien, he aquí el final de este proyecto, en el que me tardé mucho. Gomen chicas, pero otras cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Y bueno, enjoy:

* * *

><p>—Explícate, Valentine —exigió Mr. Who.<p>

—Bueno… verás… los agentes de Omega…

Y así, durante quince minutos, el profesor le contó toda la aventura a su jefe. El tal Mr. Who no dijo nada durante todo ese tiempo, pero cuando el profesor terminó de contarle la aventura, se levantó y con un gritó de furia levantó su brazo y lanzó una gran corriente de electricidad hacia el techo.

El techo se rajó y comenzó a caer alrededor de los asustados clientes y maids. Las pobres chicas, que no sabían qué demonios pasaba, mejor huyeron antes que el edificio se derrumbara por encima de sus cabezas.

—LES DIJE QUE DEBÍAN ACUTAR SIN QUE EL SERVICIO SECRETO JAPONÉS SE PUSIERA EN ALERTA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENEN USTEDES DOS EN LA CABEZA? —gritó el jefe de los supervillanos. Rápidamente se sintió agotado y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—Mr. Who, ya sabe que lanzar electricidad lo debilita demasiado —dijo Valentine preocupado.

—Olvida eso —respondió Mr. Who con voz somnolienta. —Tenemos cosas más importantes que los Omega o el servicio secreto japonés…

—¿Darle una lección a las chiquillas? —sugirió Anyone tronando los nudillos.

El líder de los terroristas la miró con ojos amenazadores.

—No. Tenemos que desmantelar la base de operaciones antes que nos metan en más problemas.

—Pero esas chiquillas…

—Por pelearse con esas niñas echaron seis meses de planeación a la basura —dijo muy serio Mr. Who. —Déjenlas en paz, ya se me ocurrirá algo. De momento, a la base.

Los agentes asintieron. Dejaron dinero sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta (tanto por los destrozos como por consumo) y salieron del café. En el café de enfrente, Yui, Ui, Jun, Ritsu, Mio, Mugi y Azusa pagaron también su cuenta y salieron detrás de los espías, con cuidado que no las vieran. Mr. Who le dio las llaves de su auto al profesor y salieron de Akihabara.

—Taxi! —llamó Mugi.

El auto se paró y todas entraron como pudieron.

—Siga ese vehículo —dijo Mugi señalando el auto de Mr. Who.

El taxista se rió divertido y comenzó a seguir el auto del espía.

En el auto de Mr. Who, Anyone notó que un taxi los estaba siguiendo.

—Nos siguen —dijo.

—Activen el convertible —dijo Mr. Who.

Pasaron bajo un puente. Cuando salieron a la luz, notaron que el auto que perseguían ya no estaba.

—Señoritas, parece el fin de su persecución. ¿Dónde las dejo? —preguntó el taxista.

Mio iba a decir algo, pero Yui le tapó la boca y señaló una camioneta familiar color negro.

—Ahí está el auto, siga taxista-san.

—Yui, estábamos siguiendo un escarabajo, no creo…

—Ricchan —regañó Yui. —Estamos siguiendo a un supervillano con súper tecnología. Podrían haber notado que los seguíamos y activaron un dispositivo ultra mega secreto para convertir su auto en otro modelo.

El taxista soltó una carcajada. No sólo se habían subido a su taxi chicas haciendo cosplay de espías del cine y la televisión, sino que estaba persiguiendo un auto misterioso. ¿Estarían filmando una película o algo así?

—Señorita, eso está muy bien —dijo el hombre. —¿Pero cómo sabe que es el auto enemigo?

—Porque es el único auto color negro —respondió la castaña muy segura de sí misma.

El taxista volvió a reír, y se fue tras la camioneta negra; guardando su distancia para no ser descubierto. Este día estaba divertido.

Anyone, confiada en el dispositivo de su auto, se relajó. Así, el auto negro llegó hasta una antigua gasolinera abandonada. Los tres se bajaron y entraron a la vieja caseta de auto servicio.

El taxista paró.

—¿Estarán bien aquí, jovencitas?

—Hái! —dijo Yui alegremente. Ahora terminaremos con nuestra misión.

El taxista asintió y se fue después de darles su tarjeta.

—No duden en llamarme si tienen otra misión secreta —dijo.

Yui se despidió del taxista con la mano y luego se dirigió hacia la caseta muy segura de sí misma. Mio se pegó a Ritsu.

—¿Mio-chuan? —preguntó Ritsu confundida.

—Me estoy preocupando, Ritsu… —dijo Mio con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por?

—Estoy comenzando a creer que Yui tiene razón.

—Yo nunca dudé de Onee-chan! —dijo Ui orgullosa.

* * *

><p>Los tres espías estaban ocupados tratando de borrar todos los datos de las computadoras menos los del sistema de seguridad. La idea era dejar la base lista para usarse en cuanto estuvieran listos de volver a Japón. Y cuando volvieran, no sólo lograrían cumplir su objetivo; sino poner en su lugar a esas mocosas irritantes que tanto fastidiaron sus planes.<p>

—ATENCIÓN! —se escuchó una voz haciendo que los tres W? se quedaran paralizados por unos momentos. —SOMOS DEL SERVICIO SECRETO JAPONÉS, ESTÁN RODEADOS. ENTRÉGUENSE POR LAS BUENAS Y POSIBLEMENTE SE LES REDUZCA LA SENTENCIA.

—Anyone, ¿qué nos muestra la cámara? —preguntó Mr. Who.

—Nada. Parece que incapacitaron todas las cámaras exteriores.

Valentine miró primero a Mr. Who y luego a Anyone. El jefe terrorista se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Control de voz activado. Comienza la secuencia de autodestrucción.

—Mr. Who… —comenzó Valentine.

—Olvídalo, Billy. No podemos dejar que los japoneses pongan las manos encima de tus inventos. Cualquier espía inteligente trataría de copiarlos y usarlos contra nosotros.

El profesor asintió, su líder tenía razón.

Los tres tomaron las armas que tenían a su alcance y salieron para enfrentarse a los espías japoneses. Subieron por las escaleras que llevaban de la caseta de autoservicio al sótano donde W? tenía sus operaciones. Una puerta hermética se cerró detrás de ellas y todos pudieron escuchar el sonido ahogado de una gran explosión. Lo único que no lamentaba Mr. Who era que había podido rescatar los datos de la defensa japonesa que había logrado robar su equipo. Le servirían en un futuro.

Salieron.

Ahí, lo esperaban Yui (con un altavoz y una gran sonrisa) y el resto de las chicas, armadas con unos palos con los que habían destruido las cámaras de seguridad.

—Es oficial, ya me enojé —dijo el profesor cargando su arma y más que dispuesto a vaporizarlas. Meses de trabajo que fueron echados a la basura y todo porque unas mocosas decidieron jugar a los espías con ellos. ¡Y les estaban ganando!

—Muy divertido —añadió Anyone colocándose unos guantes especiales que aumentaban su fuerza infinitamente. Golpeó lo que quedaba de su escondite reduciéndolo a escombros.

Mio se desmayó al ver que esos dos se acercaban a ellos. Las demás comenzaron a retroceder (Ritsu arrastraba a Mio).

—Yui, en cuanto te vea en el cielo te voy a dar una paliza —prometió la baterista.

—Alto —ordenó Mr. Who.

—¿Qué no está molesto por lo que nos acaban de hacer? —preguntó el profesor juntando el poco dominio de sí mismo que le quedaba. —MALDITA SEA, NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA UNAS NIÑAS!

—Mucho menos con una con el coeficiente intelectual de un chicle —añadió Anyone enojada mirando de reojo a Yui.

—Yui no piensa como una persona normal —dijo Azusa desesperada.

—Tiene razón, en la clase tenemos una votación para ver quién es la senpai más extraña y… y Yui-senpai es la ganadora. Y no sólo en nuestro grado —dijo Jun nerviosa.

—Onee-chan es única —dijo Ui con una tímida sonrisa.

Mugi tragó saliva y añadió.

—Eso! No es que sean vencidos por una tonta, es sólo que Yui-chan es una genio a su manera.

Las demás se le quedaron viendo con cara de "¿Es en serio?" pero no se atrevieron a decir nada más. Pero Mr. Who asintió satisfecho.

—Un espía no puede darse el lujo de pensar como el resto de la gente. Una persona que piensa de forma anormal es el espía perfecto —dijo el supervillano mirando a Yui. —¿Te gustaría ser una espía? Más que una espía, una terrorista internacional. Yo te enseñaré lo que haga falta. Imagino que los dolores de cabeza que nos haz dado hoy podrás dárselos a cualquier organización en todo el mundo.

Yui sonrió y negó decidida.

—Lo siento, pero ya soy la Superagente Hada Despreocupada, líder de las grandiosas Superagentes K-On! y no puedo ponerme del lado de los malos. Gomen.

—Ya veo, —dijo Mr. Who encogiéndose de hombros, —en ese caso… Billy…

El profesor apuntó su gran arma a las chicas. Era un arma que él inventó, una especie de cañón de energía pura capaz de reducir un tanque a cenizas. El arma comenzó a cargarse.

Yui, en un momento de inspiración, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pastel envuelto en plástico, que luego embutió dentro del cañón justo a tiempo. El cañón explotó mandando a los tres terroristas a diez metros de distancia, completamente inconscientes.

—Yui…

—¿De qué se extrañan? —preguntó Yui con inocencia mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Yo siempre guardo un trozo de pastel para casos de emergencia.

—¿Cómo demonios supiste que iba a funcionar? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Porque el pastel siempre es la respuesta.

PATAPLOS —Todas, caída de anime.—

—Bueno, bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con ellos? —preguntó Jun.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —dijo alguien.

Todas voltearon, era Norimi Kawakuchi acompañada de un gran número de agentes del servicio secreto de Japón.

—¿Norimi-san? —preguntaron todas.

—En cuanto vimos que los W? no fueron al parque natural decidimos ir a donde estaban ustedes —explicó la espía. —Las encontramos gracias a los Omega y a las Spy-Glasses.

—No entiendo —dijo Azusa rascándose la cabeza. —¿Cómo supieron que…?

—Mr. Who tiene razón. Los mejores espías son aquellos que no piensan de una forma normal y al estar bajo las órdenes de Yui-chan, sabíamos que harían un trabajo excelente. Wow…

—¿Entonces no fue suerte? —preguntó Ui.

—Sí y no. La lógica ilógica es la mejor arma de los superagentes y por suerte para tu hermana, la lógica ilógica es la única lógica que le cabe en su cabeza —respondió otro agente del servicio secreto japonés con una sonrisa.

—Pues que buena es para hacer trabalenguas —dijo Ritsu con una gotita en la cabeza.

La ex integrante del club de música sonrió con calidez.

—Ya que la mayoría de ustedes está en el último año, ¿ya pensaron a qué universidad ir?

—A la de mujeres de Tokyo, ¿por?

La mujer volvió a sonreír.

—Porque tenemos una base de operaciones ahí. Si se comprometen a recibir el entrenamiento necesario y a seguir unidas como un equipo, sería un gusto hacer que las admitan sin trámites. Sólo tendrán que hacer los exámenes, pero para disimular.

Las chicas se miraron.

—¿Y así no más?

—Así es. Se ganaron su admisión al mundo del espionaje anti supervillanos al vencer a uno de los grupos terroristas más grandes del mundo. ¿Qué dicen?

Las chicas se miraron una vez más y asintieron muy emocionadas.

—Está decidido entonces. Buena suerte, superagentes K-On!

—¿Y qué hay de los Omega?

—Llegamos a un acuerdo con el gobierno de Japón —dijo el agente Omega 006. —Ellos nos entregarán a Mr. Who, estos dos serán procesados aquí.

—Y todo gracias a ustedes —las felicitó Omega 009

* * *

><p>15 AÑOS LUEGO:<p>

* * *

><p>El hombre miró hacia el edificio. "HTT Academia de Música" leyó. Entró. Jun, que era la recepcionista, lo despidió amablemente.<p>

—Summimasen, pero acabamos de cerrar. Venga otro día.

El hombre puso un maletín sobre el mostrador.

—Llama a las demás.

Jun asintió y tocó una especie de timbre especial para esos casos. Las otras seis llegaron de inmediato. El hombre sólo las miró y abrió el maletín revelando los gruesos fajos de billetes y unos lentes de contacto de última generación.

—El país entero corre peligro. Contamos con ustedes, superagentes K-On!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, si no me quedó muy bien, me disculpo. Es difícil retomar una historia dejada por tanto tiempo. De todos modos para mi próximo proyecto necesito terminar la mayor cantidad posible de historias. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
